


Bankomat

by Vrakobor



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrakobor/pseuds/Vrakobor
Summary: Byakuya a Renji musejí nedobrovolně pobýt několik dnů u Ichigovy rodiny, což představuje pro jejich vztah zatěžkávací zkoušku.





	

**Bankomat**

 

„A ještě mě vyfoť tady před tou Prašivou bránou,“ nařídil Renji a zaujal vítěznou pózu se vztyčeným palcem.

            „ _Prašnou_ ,“ opravil ho Byakuya suše, ale poslušně zmáčkl spoušť. Pak zachmuřeně pohlédl na cifru, kterou ukazoval čítač fotografií uložených v paměti.

            „ _689?!_ My jsme vyfotili _689_ slovy šest set osmdesát devět fotek ze sedmi set? Za dva dny?“

            „Co takhle koupit ještě jednu paměťovou kartu? Nebo radši dvě,“ navrhl Renji.

            „A co takhle něco vymazat?“ opáčil Byakuya a začal projíždět fotky, které předtím pořizoval převážně Renji.

            „Například… umyvadlo v hotelu? Nebo… odpadkový koš pod umyvadlem v hotelu?“

            Byakuya nevěřícně vrtěl hlavou a právě se chystal stisknout tlačítko DELETE, když k němu přiskočil Renji.

            „Ne, to umyvadlo tam chci! Ty kohoutky se otáčejí na opačnou stranu než u nás! To mi doma nikdo neuvěří!“

            „Rád bych tě upozornil na to, že z té fotografie opravdu _není_ vidět, na kterou stranu se otáčejí kohoutky. A kromě toho tam máš prst.“

            Umyvadlo, koš a další detailní záběry hotelu, ve kterém bydleli, byly nekompromisně smazány, a Renji se zrovna chtěl urazit, když tu spatřil stánek se suvenýry.

            „Hele, tady mají taky ty trika I LOVE PRAGUE!“ vykřikl nadšeně a rozběhl se ke stánku. Byakuya ho zadržel.

            „Zapomněl jsi, že už jedno máš? _Na sobě_? A že i…já…jedno mám. Na sobě,“ řekl Byakuya tónem, který prozrazoval, že není z dané skutečnosti právě nadšen.

            „Nemůžeme přece myslet jenom na sebe,“ odvětil Renji rozšafně, „chci koupit jedno i Rukii a Ichigovi a Orihime a Matsumoto a Kirovi a Hinamori-kun a Yamatovi a Zarakimu a Yachiru a Ikkakuovi a Yumichikovi…“ v tomto místě se Renji zastavil, neboť mu došel dech.

            „A co Hisagimu, tomu nic nedovezeš?“ zeptal se ho Byakuya sarkasticky.

            „No tomu jsem včera koupil reprezentační dres Jaromíra Jágra, když ho tak žere, že si nechal jeho číslo vytetovat na obličej.“

            „Jaromír Jágr má číslo 68, ne 69,“ upozornil ho Byakuya, _a vy, milí čtenáři jste (nejpozději) teď jistě poznali, že je tato povídka AU a OOC, ovšem my pro to máme velmi dobré vysvětlení – scéna, kterou jste právě dočetli, do naší povídky totiž vůbec nepatří. A naše skutečná povídka začíná až_ tím, že ostrý vítr rval listí z korun stromů. V houstnoucím šeru padajícího soumraku zlověstně zářil bílý ovál masky. Ze zejícího otvoru se linul nelidský řev, který byl slyšet i v poryvech větru.

            Kuchiki Byakuya pozoroval netvorovo běsnění s ledovým klidem. Silný náraz větru mu téměř strhnul z hlavy kenseikan, avšak on to ignoroval a soustředil se pouze na nepřítele před sebou. Tento byl poslední; v budově staré sirkárny za ním teď už poprvé po mnoha letech zavládl klid.

 

_Ilustrační foto – Sirkárna SOLO Sušice_

 

            Všechna slepá okna budovy se upírala na Byakuyu, který pozvedl svůj meč, nespouštěje přitom zrak z rozšklebené masky.

            _Shire,_ chystal se pronést. Ale…

            „Uuuuuáááááááááááááááá!“ ozval se řev, tentokrát lidský, a vzápětí na to se bílá maska rozpadla na tisíc kousků a hrůzné zjevení zmizelo.

            Byakuya se ohlédl po svém vice-kapitánovi, který vypadal, jakoby si až teď všiml jeho přítomnosti, a rozpačitě se škrábal za uchem.

            „Bylo to nutné, Renji?“ otázal se ho suše.

            „No…já jsem si vás nějak nevšim´, taichou.“

            Toto prohlášení si zřejmě podle Byakuyova názoru nezasluhovalo žádnou odpověď, neboť jen lehce zavrtěl hlavou a řekl:

            „Je čas se vrátit; snad už se ozval Urahara.“ V dalším okamžiku už byl několik set metrů daleko a Renjimu nezbývalo, než ho následovat.  

 

            …

 

            Po návratu k Ichigovi, u kterého teď několik dní bydleli – oficiálně jako jeho kamarádi ze školy – je skutečně očekával vzkaz od Urahary Kisukeho. Dozvěděli se z něj, že odjel za neodkladnou obchodní záležitostí do Ósaky a vrátí se za dva dny.

            Byakuya nakonec rozhodl, že na něj počkají, ale moc ho to netěšilo. _Dva ztracené dny…_

Pak se v krátkosti odbyla rodinná večeře, při které se Ichigo snažil odvést pozornost svého otce od jejich hostů, hlavně poté, co se obrátil na Byakuyu s otázkou, jestli se mu taky líbí ta nová vyvinutá tělocvikářka. Renji si přál mít v tu chvíli v ruce fotoaparát, kterým by zachytil výraz ve tváři svého kapitána.

            Poté se oba omluvili a odebrali se do svých pokojů, které se nacházely v přízemí pod kuchyní. Tedy, odebrali se sice do svých pokojů, ale hned vzápětí se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře, které tyto pokoje od sebe oddělovaly.

            „Dále.“

            Renji vstoupil, a aniž by čekal na další vyzvání, usadil se na postel, na které ležel Byakuya s rukama založenýma za hlavou. Renji natáhl ruku a odhrnul Byakuyovi z čela neposlušný pramen vlasů.

            „To je porušení protokolu, Abarai fukutaichou,“ upozornil ho Byakuya, ale na rtech mu přitom pohrával úsměv.

            Renji se sklonil ke svému nadřízenému a políbil ho.

            „ _Tohle_ je porušení protokolu,“ opravil Renji Byakuyova předchozí slova, když se jejich jazyky o drahnou chvíli později konečně rozpletly.

            Byakuya popadl Renjiho za černé triko s nápisem _Iron Maiden_ a strhl ho vedle sebe na lůžko. Jeho rty znovu našly ty Renjiho a jeho štíhlé ruce zabloudily pod černou bavlněnou látku, kde popaměti obkreslovaly zubaté linie Renjiho tetování.

            Renji se prohnul v zádech a unikl mu dlouhý vzdech, když ho Byakuya smyslně kousnul do krku. Jeho prsty přitom sklouzly až k Renjiho opasku, který hravě rozepnuly, a právě rozepínaly zdrhovadlo na jeho kalhotách, když se z místnosti nad nimi ozval hlasitý hovor.

            Už předtím bylo občas slyšet kroky, ale ty se jim dařilo úspěšně ignorovat. S hovorem už to bylo horší, neboť se postupně měnil v řev, kterému rozuměli nejen oni, ale nejspíš i všichni sousedé v dosahu dvou kilometrů.

            „COŽE?! BRUSKU NA MEČ ZA PADESÁT TISÍC?! TY FAKT NEJSI NORMÁLNÍ! NORMÁLNÍ DĚCKA CHTĚJÍ K NAROZENINÁM VIDEOHRY!“

            Ichigo se zřejmě neobrátil zrovna na tu pravou osobu. Jeho otec už zase předstíral, že mu shinigami záležitosti nic neříkají.  

            Byakuya se posadil na kraj postele a odvrátil pohled.

            „No tak si toho nevšímej,“ navrhl Renji, kterému se takové vyrušení vůbec nelíbilo, obejmul Byakuyu zezadu kolem pasu, jemně mu odhrnul vlasy ze zad a přejel mu jazykem po šíji.

            Byakuya zavřel oči a začal se zase uvolňovat, avšak rodinná hádka nad nimi bohužel ještě neskončila. Jestli to bylo možné, řev Ichigova otce snad ještě přidal na hlasitosti:

            „A TY SI TAKY NEMYSLI, ŽE NĚKAM PŮJDEŠ! JO, JÁ ZNÁM TYHLETY KONCERTY, TO JE JENOM CHLAST, DROGY A HNUSNEJ SEX!“           

            Tentokrát mu odpověděl další hlas, posazený asi o dvě oktávy výš, ve kterém nedobrovolní posluchači o patro níž rozeznali Ichigovu sestru Karin:

            „ALE TATI, JÁ JE PROSTĚ _MUSÍM_ VIDĚT! TOKIO HOTEL JSOU NEJLEPŠÍ! KDYŽ MĚ TAM NEPUSTÍŠ, PODŘEŽU SI ŽÍLY!!!“

            „TAK TO NE, TO JSME SI NEDOMLUVILI! MĚ VYHROŽOVAT NEBUDEŠ, SPRATKU! JÁ NA VÁS DŘU, A TAKHLE MI TO OPLÁCÍTE?! JENOM ZE MĚ PUMPUJETE PRACHY A TAHÁTE SE PO NOCÍCH BŮHVÍKDE! JÁ UŽ SE VÁM TADY NA TO MŮŽU VYKAŠLAT!“

            „A já taky,“ pronesl Byakuya znechuceně, a tentokrát ho Renji k dalšímu pokračování jejich předchozí činnosti už nepřemluvil, i když nahoře už jenom třískly dveře a rozhostilo se ticho.

            „Nemám náladu, nezlob se,“ odsekl Byakuya a začal si rozepínat svůj kenseikan. Renjimu se podivně zalesklo v očích a beze slova odešel z pokoje.

            O chvíli později zamířil Byakuya do koupelny. Nebyl po událostech dnešního dne v právě nejlepší náladě; a to se rozhodně nezlepšilo, když nic zlého netuše stiskl kliku koupelnových dveří, aby ji vzápětí zase znechuceně pustil.

            Při pohledu na svou ruku zjistil, že je celá pokrytá jakousi bílou substancí, ve které poznal zubní pastu. Chvíli uvažoval, jestli je v domě nějaké sedmileté dítě, kterého si nevšiml, nebo jestli se k něčemu takovému nesnížila jedna z Ichigových sester, ale v tu chvíli zaslechl zpoza rohu povědomý smích…

            „Renji?“

            Zpoza rohu vykoukla rozesmátá červená hlava. Byakuya si jenom unaveně povzdechl a vešel do koupelny.

            Renji se zachmuřil. Uvědomil si, že to s tou zubní pastou na klice asi trochu přehnal, a následoval svého kapitána do koupelny, aby se mu omluvil.

            Slova omluvy mu však zemřela na rtech, protože se mu naskytl nezvyklý pohled. Byakuya stál před umyvadlem se zvednutou rukou – byla to ta, kterou si předtím zamazal od zubní pasty – a zíral do něj. Krok směrem k umyvadlu Renjimu stačil k tomu, aby uviděl, co Byakuyu tak vyvedlo z míry. Byl to velký, dlouhonohý pavouk.

            „Odkliď to,“ nařídil Byakuya Renjimu, aniž by spustil oči z pavouka v umyvadle.

            Renji byl zvyklý uposlechnout rozkazy svého nadřízeného a tak se naklonil, aby pustil vodu a pavouka tak utopil, ale s rukou na kohoutku se najednou zarazil a ohlédl se po Byakuyovi.

            „A… proč to neuděláš sám?“ zeptal se.

            Byakuyovy oči se zúžily.

            „To byl rozkaz, Renji,“ řekl tiše.

            „Jenomže já nejsem ve službě,“ namítl Renji a měřil přitom Byakuyu vyzývavým pohledem. Pak se mu rty stáhly do nepěkného úšklebku.

            „Ohó, takže obávaný kapitán Kuchiki se bojí pavouků?“ protáhl posměšně.

            „Na to nemusím odpovídat. A rád bych ti připomněl, že jsme ve službě celou dobu, kterou trávíme mimo Soul Society.“

            Renji pomalu otočil kohoutkem a nešťastný pavouk se chvíli zmítal ve vodním víru, než zmizel v odpadu.

            Přesně vteřinu nato hmátl Renji prsty do odpadu a něco hodil Byakuyovým směrem.

Byakuya instinktivně vztáhl ruce před sebe v obranném gestu. Dopadlo na něj sice jen pár kapek vody, ale Renji přesto zpozoroval, že Byakuya výrazně zbledl a oči se mu rozšířily leknutím.

            „Takže se jich _bojíš!_ Ty se vážně bojíš pitomejch pavouků!“ vykřikl Renji vítězně.

            Byakuya se na něj podíval, jako by ho viděl poprvé v životě, a pak ustoupil o krok dozadu.

            „Je tohle to, co chceš, Renji?“ zeptal se tichým, rezignovaným hlasem, který se k němu vůbec nehodil, „chceš mě vidět slabého? Chceš mě vidět na kolenou?“

            Ta slova byla těmi posledními, která Renji očekával, a na jeho obličeji to bylo jasně znát.

            „Ne, já…“ začal, ale Byakuya byl najednou někde daleko, někde, kde ho jeho slova nemohla dostihnout, a jeho oči byly jako led.

            „Bojím se, že až se to opravdu stane, a já budu potřebovat tvoji pomoc…“ Byakuya se odmlčel a chladné ticho v místnosti přerušovalo jen kapání špatně dotaženého kohoutku, „tak ty…budeš mít nejprve radost z mého selhání, a až potom mi – možná – pomůžeš.“

             „Nepomůžu,“ řekl Renji pomalu, když překonal počáteční šok, „protože nevím jak, a protože ty ani _nechceš_ , abych ti pomáhal. Anebo jestli chceš, tak… mi to neumíš říct.“

            Byakuya věnoval Renjimu dlouhý pohled.

            „Asi máš pravdu. Dobrou noc, Renji,“ řekl a odešel.

 

            …

 

            Pršelo. Byakuyovi padaly mokré prameny vlasů do obličeje, ale on si jich nevšímal, soustředil se jen na to, že běží, tentokrát nepoužíval ani _shunpo,_ ale opravdu jenom běžel, cítil napětí ve svalech a věděl, že musí pryč, _pryč_ z toho malého prostoru, ve kterém se cítil jako v pasti a ve kterém se dostával do situací, kterým neuměl čelit.

            A tak teď běžel těžkou mokrou tmou směrem k vlakovému nádraží, kde si zamýšlel koupit jízdenku do Ósaky. Když se trochu uklidnil, uvědomil si, že na to potřebuje peníze, a začal prohledávat kapsy své bundy…jen aby zjistil, že to není jeho bunda, takže v ní nejsou ani jeho peníze a vlastně žádné peníze vůbec. Byla v ní ale malá plastová kartička s nápisem VISA. Byakuya si vzdáleně vybavil, že jednou kohosi viděl, jak takovou kartičku vkládá do jakéhosi zařízení, z kterého následně vypadly peníze.

            Vydal se podobné zařízení hledat; a měl štěstí. Jedno bylo přímo za rohem u nádraží. Obezřetně k němu přistoupil a chvíli ho upřeně pozoroval, přemýšleje o způsobu, jak ho asi použít. Nakonec objevil škvíru, nad níž bylo napsáno VLOŽTE ZDE, a on uposlechl tento pokyn. Karta vskutku vjela do bankomatu – ano, to byl ten tajemný přístroj – jako po másle. Ani pokyn ZVOLTE JAZYK nečinil Byakuyovi problémy. Ale potom přišla zrada: ZADEJTE TAJNÉ ČÍSLO (které my, obyvatelé České republiky, známe jako PIN).

            To Byakuyu upřímně zmátlo. Tajné číslo? Napadalo ho třeba šťastné číslo, nebo číslo domu, ale nic z toho nebylo tajné. Bylo tady ovšem datum jeho narození – to většinou nikomu nesděloval. Zadal tedy toto číslo a stiskl potvrzovací tlačítko.

            CHYBNÉ TAJNÉ ČÍSLO, ZBÝVAJÍ VÁM 2 POKUSY, oznámila mu nepřátelská modrá obrazovka. Uvědomil si, že datum jeho narození asi zas tak tajné není, vzhledem k tomu, že mu každoročně chodilo několik gratulací. Ale žádná z nich si nikdy netroufla přát mu k dosažení určitého věku – takže _rok_ jeho narození možná tajný byl…

            CHYBNÉ TAJNÉ ČÍSLO, ZBÝVÁ VÁM 1 POKUS ho přesvědčilo o tom, že asi ne. Takže co… náhle mu v očích zasvitlo pochopením. Existovalo jedno číslo, které opravdu nikdo kromě něj neznal… číslo jeho tajného trezoru, v kterém uschovával…kdo ví co. To číslo totiž neznáme ani my, a tak to také nevíme.    

            Byakuya tam toto opravdu tajné číslo vyťukal, potvrdil jej, a…

            VAŠE KARTA BYLA ZMRAZENA. NASHLEDANOU!

            A to bylo vše. Ačkoliv Byakuya následně zmáčkl všechna další tlačítka, která se na bankomatu vyskytovala, karta už v něm zůstala a modrý monitor, na kterém zůstával nápis NASHLEDANOU! vypadal, jako by se mu vysmíval.

            „Sbohem!“ zavrčel Byakuya a praštil do monitoru pěstí.

_Ilustrační foto – Tak tohle se Byakuyovi nikdy nepovedlo._

               

Už zase ho zaplavila únava. Co mu teď zbývalo? Vrátit se? Navenek by to tak sice nevypadalo, ale on by věděl, že je to prohra, znamenalo by to, že v tomhle pitomém světě nedokáže ani _utéct._

          „Tak jsem tě našel.“

            Byakuya se pomalu otočil.

            „Renji,“ řekl a z jeho hlasu se nedalo nic vyčíst.

            „Promiň,“ vysoukal ze sebe Renji. Odpovědí mu bylo ticho, přerušované jen šuměním deště; z toho Renji usoudil, že se od něj čeká trochu obsáhlejší omluva. Zhluboka se nadechl a začal:  

„Příště tě nechám zabít všechny Hollow, které budeš chtít, a vůbec nebudu předstírat, že jsem si tě nevšim´, a a… moc se omlouvám, že jsem na tebe nastražil tu zubní pastu, která navíc byla tvoje–“ Někdy v této chvíli se Byakuya začal proti své vůli usmívat, „a slibuju, že všechny další pavouky zabiju bez odmluvy a bez ptaní a nebudu předstírat, že je po tobě házím a…“ Renji se na chvíli odmlčel, „a uznávám, že jsi úplně ve všem lepší než já a já tě nemůžu vůbec v ničem překonat a vlastně už se o to ani nesnažím-“

            „To stačí, Renji! Lhát mi nemusíš.“  

            To nebylo zrovna „vše odpuštěno“, ale Renji znal svého kapitána natolik, že věděl, že to tak může chápat, a udělal krok směrem k němu.

            Byakuya ustoupil o krok dozadu, avšak narazil na bankomat.

            Renji se naklonil a opřel obě ruce o zeď a zablokoval tak Byakuyovi případné cesty k úniku.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se Byakuya.

Renji se chlípně pousmál.

„Co myslíš? Nikdo tady není, ani tatík Kurosaki, který by nás mohl vyrušit, a vzhledem k tomu, že už se na mě nezlobíš…“

„Ne?“ otázal se Byakuya.

„Ne,“ odpověděl Renji s úsměvem a přimáčkl Byakuyu k bankomatu.

 

…

 

Johny řečený Rychlá ruka si zapálil marlborku a řekl:

„Hele, Billy, nenecháme už toho dneska? Já bych řek´, že nám ty čtyry docela stačí. Už toho mám plný zuby.“

Billy řečený Ocelová pěst mu odpověděl:

„Nene, řekli sme, že uděláme pět, takže ještě vemem ten u nádraží. To bude brnkačka, policajti sou vodtamtud daleko, tak dobrejch deset dvanáct minut, a to už budem dávno v trapu. “

Billy Ocelová pěst se na chvíli odmlčel a upřeně pozoroval mokrou vozovku před sebou.

„No a už tam skoro sme, je to támhle za rohem.“

            Nákladní auto s korbou potaženou plachtou zastavilo na prázdném parkovišti, a Johny Rychlá ruka se vydal za roh podívat, jestli je vzduch čistý. Po chvíli kývl na Billyho Ocelovou pěst zapálenou cigaretou.

            „Pojď se mrknout kámo, tak todle jsem ještě neviděl,“ zachechtal se.

            Billy Ocelová pěst se podíval směrem k bankomatu a spatřil to, co jeho kumpán.

            „Že se jim chce, v tom dešti,“ okomentoval to, a pak zklamaně dodal:

            „No tak tendle už teda dneska neuděláme, no. Tak je nevočumuj a dem, než sem přifrčí fízlové.“

            Oba nasedli zpátky do dodávky a Billy Ocelová pěst zrovna otočil klíčkem v zapalování, když tu se z dálky ozval nenáviděný zvuk policejní sirény.

            „A doprdele, dou po nás! Šlápni na to, Billy!“ zařval Johny Rychlá ruka. Billy Ocelová pěst ho uposlechl, avšak jejich náklaďák dostal na kluzké vozovce smyk a převrátil se na bok.

            „Kurva, kurva, kurva! Fízlové už jsou tady!“ klel Johny Rychlá ruka a škrábal se ven z vozu. Billy Ocelová pěst ho následoval; když byl bezpečně venku, vrhl ještě smutný pohled na jeden z bankomatů, který vypadl z korby.

            „Nevemem ho s sebou? Aspoň tenhle jeden?“ navrhl, ale Johny Rychlá ruka se na něj obořil:

            „Drž hubu a zdrhej, vole! Jestli nás teď nezabásnou, tak příští tejden vyrazíme do Ósaky a tam jich uděláme třeba deset, ale teď padáme!“

            Billy Ocelová pěst se nedal dlouho pobízet a brzy oba zmizeli v temných uličkách kolem nádraží.

 

            …

 

            Byakuya vrhl poslední pohled na bankomat, který mu dnes připravil tak různorodé zážitky.

            „Vrátíme se?“ zeptal se Renji.

            „Nevrátíte; půjdete pěkně s námi,“ odpověděl mu fízl, pardon, policista, a jeho kolega dodal:

            „Zatýkáme vás pro podezření z krádeže, ničení cizí věci a vandalství. Máte právo nevypovídat; všechno co řeknete bude použito proti vám. Máte právo na právního zástupce, pokud si ho nemůžete dovolit, bude vám přidělen.“

            Než si uvědomili, co jim strážci zákona sdělují, dveře policejního antonu se za nimi pevně zavřely, aby se otevřely až před vchodem policejní stanice.

 

            …

 

            „KDEŽE JSTE?! NA POLICII?! PROBOHA PROČ?!“ hlas, který burácel domem, tentokrát patřil Ichigovi. Trochu ho ztlumil, když si uvědomil, že jsou dvě hodiny ráno a mohl by vzbudit svého tatíka, jehož řev by pak následně byl slyšet až na policejní stanici, a to i bez telefonu.

            …

            „Jakých pět bankomatů?“

            …

            „No a kdo to teda byl, když ne vy?“

            …

            „Aha, takže jste hlavní podezřelí? A co s tím mám dělat já?“

            …  

            „Kauci? A kolik to je?“

            …

            „COŽE?! VY-vy jste se zbláznili, tolik mám sotva na účtu, natož v hotovosti!“

            …

            „No to si piš, Renji, že mi to pak zaplatíte, o tom se tu vůbec nebudeme bavit! No tak já teda půjdu vybrat ty prachy – pokud jste ve městě nechali aspoň jeden bankomat.“

            …

            „No, jo, však já vím, že jste to nebyli vy. Vždyť už jdu. Ale… “ Ichigo se se sluchátkem přitisknutým k uchu natáhl k věšáku pro svou bundu, která… nebyla jeho bundou.

            „Ale nějaký idiot mi vzal bundu i s platebkou a nechal mi místo ní tuhle, ve které je akorát cash – a to tak sotva na lístek na vlak do Ósaky, s tou kaucí máte dneska smůlu.“

            …

„No prostě se jednu noc vyspíte v chládku, nejste první ani poslední, komu se to přihodilo. Zítra zkusím pumpnout tatíka. Tak si to tam zatím užijte.“

Cvak. Renji položil sluchátko a policejní zřízenec ho eskortoval do cely předběžného zadržení. Tam – ke svému překvapení – nalezl Byakuyu, jak spí v sedě s hlavou opřenou o zeď.

Renji se posadil na zem vedle něj a Byakuyova hlava klesla na jeho rameno. Renji ho pohladil po vlasech. _Chudák, asi toho bylo na něj dneska trochu moc,_ pomyslel si. Byakuya se ve spánku neklidně zavrtěl. _Něco se mu asi zdá…_

_…déšť se proměnil v prudkou záplavu, všude kolem se valila voda, řeka se vylila z břehů a brala s sebou vše, co jí přišlo do cesty, stromy, auta, i střechy domů. Uprostřed kalného proudu majestátně plul bankomat, který řeka vyrvala ze zdi, a na něm seděl kdosi v červeném oděvu s modrou přilbou na hlavě. Na jeho zádech bíle svítilo číslo 68…_

_Byakuya sice nevěděl, kdo je muž plující na bankomatu, který v rukou svíral hokejku a používal ji jako pádlo, ale my ostatní dobře víme, že to byl Jaromír Jágr. A tak jsme zase vlastně tam, kde na začátku, a můžeme se s vámi, milí čtenáři, rozloučit._

_ _

        _Ilustrační foto - Reprezentační dres Jaromíra Jágra_

 

Byakuyo! Renji! Jaromíre!

 

 

KONEC

             

                       

               

                                   

             

 

 

 

 

                

               

                         

       


End file.
